Mom Always Said Our Demons WILL Catch Up to Us!
by neywalker5
Summary: It's a real shame that Bucky and Steve never thought of the consequences for leaving Tony Stark in a bunker in Siberia. They never noticed the slight shift in the air. The 4 pairs of luminous demonic eyes following them. They never realized the killer intent that could have obliterated them where they stood if it were not for that simple brokenly whispered, "D-D-Don't..."PJO/HP too
1. Consequences Are Law

It's a real shame that Bucky and Steve never thought of what the consequences would be for leaving Tony Stark in the bunker would bring upon them. They never noticed the slight shift of the air. They never noticed the 4 pairs of luminous demonic eyes following their exit. They never realized the killer intent that could of obliterated them where they stood if it were not for that one simple brokenly whispered, _**"D-D-Don't..."**_ They didn't even seem to sense how close they were to meeting Death in her most simplest form when those 4 pairs of unearthly eyes landed on their Alpha. Therefor, when they got back into the good graces of **HALF** America's citizens, it was such a rude awakening when Team Captain America walked into the Avengers Facility and tore into Tony Stark, as if he were the prey and they the predator, did they notice something was off. But they were too late. It's like they say, _"What happens in the dark,_ _ **ALWAYS**_ _come to light."_ ****


	2. Chapter 2

It's a real shame that Bucky and Steve never thought of what the consequences would be for leaving Tony Stark in the bunker would bring upon them. They never noticed the slight shift of the air. They never noticed the 4 pairs of luminous demonic eyes following their exit. They never realized the killer intent that could of obliterated them where they stood if it were not for that one simple brokenly whispered, **_"D-D-Don't..."_** They didn't even seem to sense how close they were to meeting Death in her most simplest form when those 4 pairs of unearthly eyes landed on their Alpha. Therefor, when they got back into the good graces of **HALF** America's citizens, it was such a rude awakening when Team Captain America walked into the Avengers Facility and tore into Tony Stark, as if he were the prey and they the predator, did they notice something was off. But they were too late. It's like they say, _"What happens in the dark,_ ** _ALWAYS_** _come to light."_

 **Tony's POV**

I can still here his voice. It's feels like it was on loop, and refuses to go away. I can still here the desperation and helplessness in his voice. The slight quiver that had shaken his voice in his last moments of breath as he realized that his precious Golden Boy's -YEAH STEVEN FRICKIN' ROGERS- best "deceased" friend, Sgt. James Buchanan, was THE Winter Soldier. Then come to find out that the Goody-Two Shoes of a Captain KNEW?! You've got to understand, I may not of been what my father wanted, but that was still my sire! Especially when it involves my mother. The same woman who birthed me into this world. Who would do anything to support me, and show me that she still gave a damn about me, even if I've upset her. I have every right to be furious! Then he kicks me while I'm both mentally and emotionally down by saying that it was because Bucky was his friend. So your telling me that this entire fight for dominance, over who was right and wrong was because of him? He broke up this family for some half brain dead former best friend of his? And he wants to justify his self by saying it was for the Accords. That's an all new low. Should have seen that coming.

As I let this new revelation settle in, he noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Even though my body feels like it went several rounds with the Hulk, I still manage to turn my neck enough to witness America's Finest and the HYDRA reject making their exit. However, what I really notice is the amount of pressure being released into the their location that seems to be coming from the shadows. That's when I catch sight of them, my mates. It's okay, take a breathe, I know how overwhelming that could be. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, is in a stable committed relationship with 4 of the most beautiful women in the galaxy, as well as being a father to 6 of the most gorgeous children ever. However, let's just wait and let that settle and get back to the matter at hand. I could tell just from the look in their eyes that they wanted retribution on my behalf, but as much as I would of loved for that to happen, I couldn't. The backlash would destroy the Stark name, fortune, influence, image, and family as a whole. So for the sake of my kids and their future, I used what little strength I had, I whispered a broken **_"D-D-Don't"_** as a means to get them to abandon that thought. They seemed to pause and shift their eyes to focus on me, thinking deeply on my reasoning for wanting them to stop, but in the end, they complied. They were still able to locate the wonder twins, showing me their emotions through their eyes. Through them I could see that any pity I had felt for the Self-Righteous old timer to disappear. The look in their eyes promised pain, humiliation, compensation, and a full on bitch slap worth of reality and karma. It seems to me like things are about to get more interesting then they were before. There is no doubt in my mind that Team Cap will get what they deserve.

 **3rd POV**

As Tony sat there contemplating the future, the figures in the shadows waited until the cost was clear to go to Tony and assess the damage. The first to step into the light was a beautiful blonde bombshell of a woman. Her hair was as a bright golden blonde, so bright that you would think Apollo himself blessed her, with her tips looking like they were dipped an a sunset and molten red, reaching down to her knees. Her face was probably the most distinguish thing about her. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones, sharply arched blond eyebrows, a small petite slightly upturned nose, with pouty pink lips. She was "5'10" with a very voluptuous figure, with dangerous curves that would make any model green with envy. She had a flat lean waist with large birthing hips to compliment them. Then to finish finish it off was her heart shaped bubble butt that trailed off into her long ongoing tanned silky smooth legs. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and rose red crop top, followed by a black leather jacket and black steel toed boots. However, hidden under the clothes were hundreds of weapons and seals to store even more things away. This young woman was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Former Jinchuuriki of The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Hero of The Elemental Nations, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, also know as The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the current Queen of Makai, after merging with all the tailed beast, including successfully absorbing the Juubi and Kaguya. She is now the definition of true immortality, making her a very powerful enemy to some and great ally to few.

When Tony had first met Naruko, he was 5 years old, and with the help of her blood clones, Naruko was able to become very wealthy and was able to buy a couple stocks from Stark Industries, pushing her 'parents' up into the upper class status of society. She had shifted her body into that of a 8 year old, at which time she had just randomly chose, as a part of her plan to make the family less suspicious to the government, because of her abrupt appearance. She was 2,900 years old, she was bound to learn a thing or two, but back to the story. It was Tony's 5th birthday and he was not happy...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ** _Flashback 31 years ago_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Tony's POV_

 _"I hate this. I didn't want a birthday party. They aren't even here to celebrate my birthday. They only came to spew a whole bunch of bull, then try and butter us up, so they dig their claws into our money and company, and the few kids who are here are all snot nosed pampered wet nosed brats," My mom is the only one trying though it seems. I tried finding her earlier, because she had said that she invited some friends of hers that had a kid about 3 years my senior that was smart just like me. I was curious really. It gets lonely being the only kid genius around here, and if this kid is anything like my mom described, then I think I'm about to make my first friend._

 _~Time skip~_

 _Okay, I can't find my mom still, so I might as well go to the lab. She'll realize where I am sooner or later, it wasn't like I was needed for this party anyway._

 _~Time skip~_

 _Carefully set the crankshaft into place making sure not to damage the main bearings._ _To properly phase the camshaft with the crankshaft, align the timing chain gears so that the two small dots are next to each other._ _With a hydraulic camshaft, tighten the rocker arm nut until zero lash, and then tighten the nut one additional turn._ _Install a dial indicator into the lifter bore._ _To degree a camshaft, start by using a dial indicator to determine when the No. 1 piston is at Top Dead Center (TDC). Then, install the degree wheel on to the end of the crankshaft. Install the cam degree pointer so that it aligns with the zero mark on the degree wheel- CRASH!" my thoughts on building the perfect engine were destroyed on account of a rather loud crash from behind._

 _I turn around and see one of the most prettiest girls, other than my mom, ever. She had goldish blond hair with molten red tips that reached down to the middle of her back. She was about "4'7" with a lithe body, and a slight athletic build. She had the_ _biggest azure blue eyes every seen. They practically glowed, they were so unique. She looked a couple years older, which explains the height difference, as well as the look in her eyes told me. She was wearing black high wasted ruffle skirt that stopped at her knees with a red short sleeve blouse and a black vest. Her look was finished off with a black loose tie and a pair of black converse. In other words, she was beautiful, like she was my double in female form, but for that to happen, she would need my smarts, "however, I doubt that would be possible seeing as she is so damned clumsy." I thought._

 _"What are you doing down here?" I ask._

 _"Exploring" she responds casually._

 _"No. What I mean, why are you in my lab, knocking over my precious inventions?"_

 _"S-Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." she stuttered, with an obvious blush attributed to it. Actually, it was kind of cute, adorable even._

 _"I'm sorry, my names Naruko Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze. What's your name?" she introduced._

 _" Well aren't you a strange one. Whatever, it's better like this anyway, my names Anthony Edward Stark. Where are your parents?" I asked after I've introduced myself._

 _" They're upstairs with your mom I think. I've been hiding in from them the moment started talking about shopping. So what were you doing over there. It looked like you were trying to build an engine, except more advanced." she explained, while looking around in interest._

 _I was astonished to say the least. She was both beauty and brains, and she didn't care for my last name. I think this is what they call love at first sight, however, I'm only 5, I've years to figure this out, for now I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts._

 _"Hello! Earth to Tony! Are you in there?!" Naruko exclaimed into my face. I must've me daydreaming. My mom said I've got to fix that if I want to be taken seriously, but come on! I'm only 5 years old with a thousand things running through my mind every second, ADHD, and I'm dyslexic, even though I've pretty much worked past that, so what do you expect._

 _"TONY!" She bellowed. Damn, I did it again._

 _"Yes?" I ask nervously, afraid she may find me weird now that I've spaced out twice, and kept staring at her._

 _"Are you working on advancing the modern day engine? And if so, may I join you, please?" she asked gently, after analyzing me for a second._

 _" Yeah, I am. And of course you can join me. It's nice to have someone down here who understands my work for a change." I quickly responded._

 _" Just one question though. What's up with the nickname? Why Tony?" I was confused on the how and why she would call me that._

 _" Well it was the best out of the others I thought up,_ _like Ant, Tone, Ed, Eddy, T, just to name a few. Plus, when you grow up you don't want to be stuck with your real name, so it's also like a stage name. Just picture it, Tony Stark, genius billionaire of Stark Industries! And the crowd roars!" she acted out._

 _"And then when someone asks why you've decided to be known as Tony Stark, just say, ' My best friend Naru thought I needed some change in my life.' And then the people will realize just who you really are, rather than known as Howard Stark's boy." she described it as if she was reading my mind._

 _"You know what, I think this is a fantastic start to a beautiful friendship." I replied. And I was right!_

 _"Now, let's finish up with this bad boy!" I stated determined after a while._

 _"Yeah! Let's do it, dattabane!" Naru exclaimed._

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Since that day, they were inseparable. They would teach one another subjects the other wasn't good at, and vice versa learn upon those skills, by dissembling and reassembling tech and what not. She helped Tony build his confidence up to the cockiness it is now, cooking-that he only does for those he trust-, the art of pranking, ninjustsu(after going through the painful process of creating chakra coils and adjusting it by age), as well as helped him build his image to the world after she told him who and what she really was, and helped create that Tony Stark brand of sarcasm and complisults(compliments and insults). In turn, he taught her the wonders of science, scientific explosions, how to make anything into a weapon or bomb, and how to live life, rather than slip through it. Then by the ages of 11 and 14 respectively, they went off to a boarding school in Scotland, that Naru refused to attend until Tony was of age to attend, where they met the next young lady with piercing luminous emerald eyes.

The next women to step into the light was petite for her current age, or the age she was stuck at. She was a petite "5'3" with milky white skin, and wavy hair as red as blood spilling down to her ankles. She had a slight muscular build that wasn't noticeable at first glance, with a flat waist and wide hips, with curves that would make you shudder. She's a 36 DD with a perky bubble butt. She had a heart shaped face complimented with a few sharp features in her cheekbones and chin. She had a slender nose that led up to her cat shaped eyes, that shined an other-worldly emerald green. She also had one feature that set her against appearing normal. She had a pair of feather wings as dark as night with dark tints of red lining the feathers tips. She was also wearing a halter top, except it was green and silver, and this one had no back, that tied at the top with two strings holding the bottom of it. She had on a pair of tight black leather pants and high heeled leather boots. She also had two katana strapped to her sides, as well as her trusty chain scythe that she keeps on hand as it's necessary, considering her titles. This woman that had the aura of death around her is Lady Azalea Amaryllis Potter-Black, The-Girl-Who-Lived, The-Woman-Who-Conquered, Vanquisher of The Dark Lord, and The Mistress of Death. She never wanted this power, because she wanted to grow old with her friends and have a family, but as luck would have it, that was the main requirement for the position. So her life is now tied to the being known as Death for the rest of her life. Which is quite annoying and it has only been about 2 decades. At least she's not the only immortal or she would of flipped.

The first meeting between the trio was on the Hogwarts train. She had been looking for an empty compartment when she stumbled upon the two in what looked like a rather uncomfortable situation. It seemed that the same blonde from the Alley was trying to gain the sunny blonde's attention, while degrading and sneering all types of slurs at her companion.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ** _Flashback 25 years ago_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _"What's the matter **mudblood** ? Afraid that I might swipe this obvious **pure-blood** out of corner and you won't have someone with more raw talent to leech off of anymore?" the bleach blonde sneered._

 _That had seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because not even a second later, the brunette boy had the blonde wizard dangling at least a foot off the ground by his neck. While other were surprised of his strength, I was not. It didn't take a genius to know that the boy was trained in the ways of martial arts. Well, to someone who knows it themselves. While I've only been taking lessons for about 5 years, he seemed to be on level with her Sensei. He must've been training since he was able to walk it seemed, and that is just by observing his attitude, gait, and muscle movement alone._

 _" Let's get something straight, **Wizard.** I don't care who you may think your the richest being here, and that excuse alone gives you the right to act like some pampered baby back **Bitch,** but I'm not one of these cowards. Where I'm from I'm Heir to Stark Industries, richest kid in the world, genius billionaire, and youngest graduate in high school_. _Compared to you, I'm obviously the best choice. So I'll let you off just this once. Touch her again, or act as if your her superior, I **will personally take away what makes you a so called noble pure-blood. Do I make myself clear, Malfoy?"** he questioned, only to receive a whimper from Malfoy._

 _ **"I asked, if I've made myself CLEAR, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, scion of The Most Noble House Malfoy?"** Stark reiterated._

 _When Malfoy finally spoke, he was so close to shitting himself, that I had to put up my occlumency walls to avoid the expression making it to my face._

 _"Y-Y-Yes, of course. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Anthony Edward Stark, Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Stark." he stuttered softly._

 _I don't know how, but after Malfoy ran off, the rest of the audience, but me left in search for a compartment. While I walked over to the Stark heir and his companion and tapped him on the shoulder timidly. As he turned around, I couldn't help, but take every feature and sear it to my mind like a branding iron. He was at least "5'6" with dark brown, almost black, slightly curly hair that stopped at his shoulders. As I thought, he had a build as if built for an Olympic swimmer. His face was mostly, if not for his mother, sharp, with deep hazel brown slightly squinted, almond shaped eyes, a small nose, and soft pink kissable lips._

 _" Yes?" He responded with an, admittedly, adorable head tilt that reminded her of her Dogfather and his cousin._

 _" I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind sharing a compartment together. Seeing as it would be better than having random people trying to sit with you, because if they see me, they wouldn't even dare coming in, in case they want to deal with my wrath. And seeing as I'm famous as well, but for something rather idiotic, they'd still try to get to me, but after your little display, they might think twice. So it might just be a theory, but I think it would be a win for both of us." I rambled subconsciously._

 _I saw his lips twitch as if he were holding back something to say, but was cut off by the blonde bombshell beside him._

 _"Hi! My name is Naruko Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is my best friend Anthony Edward Stark, but I call him Tony. If he actually feels like you're not after his money, he will probably let you call him that too, or whatever you feel like calling him." she sped through introductions without breathing. That has got to be a spell of some sort._

 _Tony shot her a look as if questioning her sanity, but shook his head and looked back at me with a small smile pulling back his luscious lips, to reveal his sparkling white pearls. " I wouldn't mind you calling me that, just whatever you do, don't call me Eddy. Last time she did that, I locked her out of my lab with both magic and technology and it took her 5 weeks to get inside." Tony replied._

 _I couldn't help but grin when he obviously accepted me into his group. No one has ever accepted me fully, except for Siri, Trixie, and Remy. Then he stopped, as if remembering something. " Hey, even though we know who you are by face, who **are** you?" he asked, looking at me rather intensely._

 _If even possible, I grinned wider," My name's Azalea Amaryllis Potter-Black, Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter, Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Black, Heir to Most Ancient and Most Noble House Emyrs, Heir to Most Ancient and Most Noble House Perevell, Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Gryffindor, and Heir by Conquest to Most Ancient and Most Noble House Slytherin, at your service." I greeted with a sly grin at their faces._

 _" Oh and Legacy of both Morgana Le Fay and The Marauders," she finished off as if uninterested._

 _The looks on their faces when they heard The Marauders was hilarious. They were quite notorious for their pranks. People going so far as to add their prank bio and list off descriptions of every one recorded to Hogwarts: A History. Siri and Remy had almost literally died of laughter after finding out they were so famous. After that, they taught me everything possible about pranks, with Trixie throwing in her own tactics as well. They even taught me how to become an Animagus. It turned out I had four forms, a Shadow Phoenix, a Shadow Fox, a Black Panther, and a particular Shadow Dragon called a Deathwing." It really tells you about my personality." I thought sarcastically. Siri actually had to be admitted into St. Mungo's after witnessing and realizing what I am, and succumbed to a stroke. Trixie hasn't let it go since, and he always says he was only slightly frightened, when he had actually in all literal terms, shit and pissed himself in fear. I kin of felt bad for his embarrassment, seeing as it's not everyday your Goddaughter becomes a Deathwing, which in other terms, have been called The Worldbreaker. One hasn't been seen since the time of Merlin himself, so it's kind of understandable for his behavior. I'm about the size of Italy itself, but can shrink when needed, but yeah back to Naruko and Tony._

 _They looked like they were stuck between awe and mischief. Just that look alone told me this was going to be the best 7 years of my life._

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

They have been like this since then. every year was a new adventure. The Philosopher's Stone, The Basilisk, Azkaban Prison, The Triwizard Tournament, where Tony had finally got the courage to ask both girls to the Yule Ball, The Order of the Phoenix, finding out that Professor Snape is the Half-Blood Prince, and the Deathly Hollows. They even got the chance to go to experience college together, attending MIT with a few more friends, and graduated within 3 years with Masters and Doctorates. It was rocky at first, dealing with each others shared and separate past and feeling for one another, but in the end was what mattered. However, that's what usually happened during the school year. During their first year, secrets were spilled and lives were changed. And it started with meeting a little runaway with guarded sea green eyes that reflected churning chaotic whirlpools.

The third to exit the shadows was a women with a very powerful presence enveloping her very being. She was very tall voluptuous woman of "6'2" with the body of of a goddess, with a slim waist, wide hips, swimmers build, beautifully beach tanned skin, and 38 DDD sized breast. She had long curly onyx hair, that reached her calves. She had a heart shaped face, with sharp almond shaped eyes. Eyes that resembled that of a violent whirlpool with a thick black lining her iris, impatiently waiting to drag you down their variant of a rabbit hole. This goddess of a woman is Perseiden Amphitrite Haidis Diony'Eris Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and Goddess of the Tides, Time, Technology, Science, Chaos, Madness, Stealth, Assassination, Weapons, Alcohol, Fame, Drama, Riches, Intelligence, Pure Youth, Immortality Mortality, Humanity, Heroes, and the Thirteenth Olympian, Former Demigod Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Champion of Primordial Goddess Nyx, Queen Amphritrite of Atlantis, and Olympian God Apollo, and Princess of Atlantis. She was wearing a sea green fitted short-sleeve shirt with a black leather bodice, embroiled with gold. She had on a pair of stylish black leather pants, that showed off her firm plump behind, with golden green flames licking the bottom of them. And complimented with a pair of gold studded black stiletto's and a black choker with an tooth shaped emerald in the middle. On her hip was the uncapped version of Riptide, the sword that once belonged to Lt. Zoe Nightshade, of The Hunters of Artemis. After the Second Giant War, Persei was once again offered the chance to become a Goddess. She had almost dismissed the offer again, when she really gave it some thought. She could grow old without her lovers, and stay with her friends until death, or she could become powerful enough to protect her loved ones until they die, forever be with her lovers, and still have her mortality in place. The decision wasn't that hard. Especially when you factor in her fatal flaw, and the baggage it brings. So with that thought in mind, she bargained for a compromise with her Uncle. She would become a Goddess, under the pretense that they follow her request for the peaceful titans to be released from imprisonment, that they should work with their other halves to unite the Greek and Roman Demigods, and that one of her namesakes, Uncle Hades, and Auntie Hestia should have their thrones back, after all that they have sacrificed and been denied of for the sake of their family. When actually discussed, they come to the decision that Persei was right and followed through. After she had transcended to that of a very Powerful Goddess, she was also offered a spot on the Olympian Council as The Thirteenth Olympian. And to think that all this happened, because at the tender age of 7, after living on the streets for about 2 years, she ran into one of the most influential people in both the Mortal, Wizarding, and Mythological Worlds.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ** _Flashback 14 years ago_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Persei had been running on pure adrenaline when she had finally found some civilization. Especially when she realized how close to the ocean it was. At first she didn't understand her connection to water until she met someone at **her mother's spot** , in Montawk a few weeks after running away. She had been ready to destroy their life for daring to approach her mother's final resting place, when she was enveloped from behind by strong and firm muscles. She had turned around, and found herself staring into eyes the very exact shade as her own. It didn't take long to figure out he was her father,but what stopped her from tearing into the young man was the voice of another. She had turned back around to find a women stood next to the man near the tombstone and noticed the similarities between the two and the teen holding her. And when she put 2 and 2 together, she was furious, until she finally noted the tears running down everyone's faces. So when she announced herself, she had softly asked who they were to her mother, and what did they want. What she received was something she had not counted on, they had wrapped her up into a tight hug that was so warm that it could warm up reptile's blood._

 _"Oh my Gods! It's you! It's really you!" shouted the teen._

 _"Where have you been ,_ _μαργαριτάρι μου? I've been searching high and low for you, for the last few months!" the older male sobbed as he held me as close to me as physically possible._

 _" Oh my Stars! Don't you ever disappear like that ever again do you understand me?" cried the woman._

 _Persei had been very confused on how they knew her. She had waited until after the three had settled down, she had asked them. And since then she has known about both the Greek, Roman, and Wizarding Worlds. She had also found out that she was the first demigod daughter of Poseidon and Champion of Amphritrite, sister of Triton, and Princess of Atlantis. However, because of the Ancient Laws set in place by her Uncle Bam Bam ( and we all know that's exactly how he acts) she couldn't live with them._

 _So instead, she would wonder both North, Central, and South America, with bimonthly visits to Atlantis, to visit and learn something useful from her family. For example, Triton has taught me the ways of the sword, hand to hand combat, and how to morph from my spirit animal, to mermaid, to my mortal look. Amphritrite taught me manners, the ways of the geisha and silver tongue, performing arts, and several languages including Latin and Ancient and Modern Greek. And my father taught me politics, loopholes, how to utilize her abilities, and how to use various weapons, including archery. The second of his children to master it to such a degree that it attracted the attention of a certain Sun God. Apollo had been so impressed that he ha named her his champion and blessed her fully with the same abilities he himself wield. Therefore, teaching her how to use them as well. After a while it had come to the notice of a certain lady if the night that a young mortal was indeed destined for greatness, after witnessing her save one her favored demigods from eternal damnation. If Persei hadn't jumped into the war between her namesakes army and a daughter of Zeus, Son of Hermes, Daughter of Athena, and a Satyr, the future of one of the for mentioned demigods would have become a very dark place. That was when Lady Nyx decided to pay a personal visit to this young maiden and question her motives. After the interrogation, Nyx had decided to bless this child and make the young girl her champion. Training her in both her abilities and the ways of poison and how to further her stamina to nonexistent._

 _Within those 2 years she had become as strong as Heracles in his prime, physically, and she has become strong enough power wise to take on a minor god or goddess. And at this moment, she was trying to find shelter, seeing as she has her own personal horde of monsters aiming for her head, wishing to drain her of her blood, and tear away her flesh, and crush her bones into dust. Yeah, it's just a normal thing now._

 _At this moment, she was now darting back and forth between alleys, streets, buildings, and people, after realizing she was back in New York City. And it just so happened that as soon as she reached the next street, that of all things that she would die from, she never factored in the possibility that it would be getting hit by a limousine. Then everything went black._

 _~Time skip~_

 _Persei had been knocked unconscious for a while, and had finally come to in the dead of night. However, the sight that greeted her wasn't what she was expecting. In front of her stood a male accompanied by 2 other women. As a matter of fact, now that she looked a little closer, the guy looked really familiar to Persei._

 _While she had been observing the male, his companions had just noticed her awakening._

 _"Hi little one, how are you feeling? Do you feel sick or in pain? Can you see me clearly?-"the redhead would've kept on if it weren't for the sunset colored one hadn't covered her mouth._

 _"Would you let her breathe first. She's just waking up from getting her body taking an unscheduled flight to Unconsciousville. Let her gather her thoughts, so she can ask us something if she doesn't understand," scolded the woman._

 _The male had been quiet the enti_ _re time this little scene took place, and when he had finally opened his mouth, he called her out on her heritage._

 _"You're a Demigod, aren't you?" he asked skeptically._

 _Persei had been shocked out of her core. So she just decided to be honest, so she can see if they were trust worthy or not._

 _"Yes. I am. Are you one as well?" she threw back._

 _"Well, aren't you lucky we took you back to the mansion, rather than go to the hospital?" the man asked, feeling highly amused about her luck._

 _"You know what, I'm just going to jump to the conclusion and ask who you are and who's your godly parent?" Persei asked impatiently._

 _The three looked at one another, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes, until they simultaneously nodded and turned back to face her._

 _The sunset colored on went first._

 _"Oi, the names Naruko Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Athena, Legacy of Ares, Legacy of Hermes, Blessed by Hephaestus, Blessed by Hecate, Pureblood Witch, and I am the Juubi." Naruko announced, letting a bloodthirsty smirk curl up her lip with a growl, and an impressive show of control when only her eyes changed to that of bloody red iris' with a slit._

 _Persei isn't going to lie. That scared the ever loving **shit** out of her. She felt like she was meeting Hades for the first time. Note to self, don't anger the innocent looking blonde._

 _The redhead went next._

 _"Hello, my name is Azalea Amaryllis Potter-Black, Half-Blood Witch, Daughter of Hecate, Legacy of Ares, Blessed by Hephaestus, and Mistress of Death." Azalea stated so soft that she would've missed it. She looked so pure, but she has been around too many gods and goddesses to miss the underlining power behind this soft spoken woman. Yea, same note for her._

 _Then the cocky one answered my calling out._

 _"I'm actually surprised you don't recognize me, but it is quite refreshing. What's up brat, my name's Anthony Edward Stark a.k.a Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, 'Playboy', Philanthropist. I'm the son of Athena, Legacy of Hephaestus, Legacy of Ares, Legacy of Apollo, Legacy of Aphrodite, Blessed by Hermes, Blessed by Hades, Blessed by Hecate, Blessed by Dionysus, and Half-Blood Wizard." Tony recited with a smug smirk at my expression. "Now it's your turn," he quipped._

 _"Fine Eddy-Boy. My name's Perseiden Amphritrite Haidis Diony'Eris Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Champion of Primordial Goddess Nyx, Champion of Queen Amphritrite of Atlantis, and Champion of Olympian God Apollo, and Princess of Atlantis." she listed off with a look of accomplishment._

 _The looks they had was one of both dread and excitement, and if they knew of the prophecy then so be it. However, I was shocked again, when the next words out of Tony's mouth was, "Well aren't you a bundle of surprises. Looks like we have a new student to teach, if she wants to reach 16 years old, people. Let's get to it!" Tony announced with enthusiasm._

 _That was when she knew she could trust these people with her life, and she would protect them with everything she had, even if it meant death._

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Since then, they had adopted her into their life. Once they found out that she had been living on the streets for the last 2 years, even with the help of others, they ushered into Tony's home without hesitation, and gifted her with her own bedroom and bathroom. They taught her everything they knew, from Naruko's way of the ninja, to the life of a witch, and finally to Tony's lifestyle and academics. They basically turned her into an Ace of all Spades. So when she finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she was ready to face the world, after spend 6 years under their tutelage. She gained respect from all the Olympians, even Zeus, who albeit reluctantly gave her what she was due. She gained favor from Hades, Hestia, and the minor gods and goddesses due to her determination and loyalty to her friends. She fought the Second Titan War and won, with the hero's blade embedded in Ethan Nakamura's elbow. The Son of Nemesis' had sacrificed himself in the end, and she had mourned. Then she had to go through the drama that was The Seven and the Second Giant War, losing even more precious people. They had won, though with a price, the lost of some of her closest friends, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, Tyson, and Grover. And through it all, Tony, Naru, and Azalea stuck through all of it with her, **_for her._** And if it hadn't been for a certain daughter of death, night, and time, she would be 6 feet under right now.

And finally the last female to come out of the shadows was a sight to behold. She walked with the grace of a lioness as she stalked her prey. She was a shocking "6'5" with a slim fit waist, and wide birthing hips. She had the curves of a roller-coaster, with legs that seemed to go on for miles. She had pure white luminescent hair that seemed to resemble that of a flame with azure blue at its tips, that reached her ankles. Her skin was a caramel creme with a slight blue hue, with a soft heart shaped face, high cheek bones, a slightly curved petite nose, almond-shaped eyes lined with permanent black liner with piercing gold with flecks of black surrounding the edges, and natural plump black lips. She was wearing a strapless short black dress that ended upper-mid thigh, a black clothe in the middle to reach her ankles, a gold bodice lined in shades of blue and black, a azure blue cape and drapes, and black, gold, and silver gladiator stiletto's tied up to her thighs. She as well carried a weapon, on her back laid Backbiter in scythe form, it had become her appointed weapon after the defeat of Kronos. This sinful creature was Zephorai Nyla Scythes Zambroschova, First Daughter of **both** Olympian God Hades and Primordial Goddess Nyx, Successor of Kronos, Bane of Zeus, Goddess of Sins, Destruction, Adventure, Humility, Karma, Time, Space, Soldiers, Battle, Ninja, Darkness, Insanity, Paranoia, Change, Souls, Predators, Intelligence, Spies, Fortune, Destiny, Genius, Advancement, Creation, and Reality.

What a lot of people don't know, is that Zephorai was **The First Offspring** of the Gods after the First Titanomachy, and the most powerful. She was born to the two most powerful gods and had absorbed half of Kronos' essence after his defeat, which had boosted her power and number of domains. That is what makes her the bane of Zeus. It was because of this power she possessed that drove Zeus into a fit of rage and distress, during his first decade as was one of, if not **the most** beautiful creature to walk this Earth, and Zeus had planned to make her his bride, niece be Damned! His paranoia had led him to think that since she refused to marry him, that she had 'obviously' didn't want to be **His** Queen, but **A** Queen. He had somehow got into his head that she was after his throne, and had to be just like his father, since she has a part of him mixed within her. She already had a bit of his coloring, with her shock white hair being close to his silver, and his gold eyes burning brightly in her eyes. And because of this paranoia, he placed he in a deep sleep, locked her away in Louwala-Clough, and tried to keep it a secret. The key word was tried. There's another thing people don't seem to know, that Hades has a heart. And for Zeus to think he was going to get away with that, it was imaginable! So Hades bid his time, plotting, rebelling, and down right disrespecting both Zeus and his title for what it stood. So that when he struck, it would be too late. This is what later led into the 'supposed' image of Hades later in life. In all those millennia of life, he had only managed to have 5 kids, becoming extremely protective after two of them becoming Goddesses, one becoming a God, one daughter dead, and an immortal son. Which really didn't help his image, seeing as the only Gods who knew of Zephorai, was Nyx, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, and Hecate. So when, for first time ever-in the mist of the beginning of the Second Titanomachy, after the retrieval of his demigod children, and death of his daughter- he had requested a quest from one of the most trusted of his family's children, Perseiden. At first she was skeptical of what he had wanted, but after getting her to swear upon the River Styx, he told her Zephorai's story, Zeus' involvement, and why Hades has done what he has done. He knows a lot of what he did in the past was wrong, but he couldn't not allow a daughter of Zeus roam the world, when his daughter was imprisoned unjustly. So after the explanation, Persei' whole out look on the Sky God changed. Whatever ounce of respect she had for him diminished, right there and then, along with her loyalty. She swore on the Styx that she would free his daughter, as long as she got to choose who came along. The only problem with the quest was that, it was tied in with the Labyrinth, and the fact that Typhon was directly below Zephorai's prison, used as one of the safe guards for Typhon, making everything more difficult. However, in the end it was chosen that Persei, Azalea, Tony, Naru, Katie, Annabeth, Will, and Nico will go on this quest. They were successful, but only by so much, seeing as Typhon broke loose a week later.

When Zephorai awoke, she was insatiable until she had gotten Zeus' blood. It turns out that even though she was 'asleep', she witnessed everything, and she means **everything**. When this came to attention, and asked why she only wanted Zeus' blood, she cackled on about what he has been doing in the dark. She told everyone what had he has been doing to her body and Hera's. The piece of crap had been molesting and raping her since her imprisonment, even after his marriage to Hera. Then every time she was pregnant, he would transfer them from her womb, into Hera's or another. Turned out that Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Persephone, Eris, Tyche, Thanatos, Charon, Theseus, Perseus, Jason, Thalia, Odysseus, Bellerophon, Achilles, and Atlanta was her children. when it got out that Persephone was one of her kids, they finally knew now why Hades wanted Persephone there with him. It was a way to cope, seeing that she was like a brighter twin of his beautiful daughter. And when the others finally registered what had been revealed, some were furious, namely Artemis, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, and the campers, and others were struck with realization and understanding. Apollo and his powers, looks, and overall personality was opposite of his 'sister' and now understood why. Athena was struck with compassion that she hasn't felt since her rather short childhood, because now she knows her heritage and why she is who she is. Hermes was just in awe that he came from such a powerful and beautiful women. Aphrodite was just ecstatic that she was born from such an incredible woman. Her looks pale in comparison to her mother, but she doesn't mind, because, even if she can't match it, she can proudly say that she was the product of her, instead of those stories that people tell about her birth. Everyone else were just shocked, because everything they thought they knew was a lie.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ** _Flashback 8 years ago_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Zephorai's POV_

 _Zephorai is now sitting in the infirmary, being tended to by her son and grandson. She has been in here for 4 days, since the revelation, and in that time, I have spoken to all my kids and some grand kids. And now I want to get out, but for some reason Apollo doesn't want me to. "I guess it's either he's secretly a mother hen, or he's afraid of what could happen to me." I'll just wait until he's fully busy. _

_It took 4 hours, but now I can get out of here, and explore the new world. I threw on some black leather pants, a soft cotton blur crop top, blue and black wedges, and a pair of shades. She then proceeded to explore New York, meeting new people and seeing different sights, until she caught the scent of a demigod near her. Even though it was none of her business, her curiosity got the best of her and followed the trail. It led to a half built tower that practically radiated pure high tech._

 _She noticed the smell was very familiar, and too irresistible not to investigate._

 _Which led her to the destruction of at least 100 idiotic security guards due to her trespassing._

 _When she finally found who she was looking for, a group of 5 demigods. There were 4 girls and one guy. While the guy was laid down on a very comfortable wrap around couch, cuddling with 3 of the women, while the blonde with beach curls was examining the hologram of what looked like the finished product of what the building would look like. They were so engrossed into their activities that they didn't notice her come in. She decided to rectify that error._

 _"So this is what we do when in the middle of a crisis. Lounge around and fiddle with holographic architecture, like the Titans aren't on the brink of freedom." Zephorai drawled in her what seemed to be her bitch face._

 _This caused everyone to jump into battle ready stances, ready to dish out whatever pain needed. However, they faltered when they saw just **who** it was, then dropped to a knee when they realized they were staring._

 _"Do not dirty yourself over bowing to little old me. Rise heroes, let me see the faces of the ones who risked their lives to save me. Introduce yourselves young ones." she said with the most angelic voice heard._

 _This caused the demigods to falter again, but caught their selves in time. And the first to greet her was Annabeth._

 _"Hello my lady, my name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Counselor of Athena Cabin, and PA of Tony Stark," she greeted. Then the other blonde introduced herself._

 _"Oi, the names Naruko Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, Daughter of Apollo, Legacy of Athena, Legacy of Ares, Legacy of Hermes, Blessed by Hephaestus, Blessed by Hecate, Pureblood Witch, and I am the Juubi." Naruko quipped. The red haired woman went next._

 _"Hello, my name is Azalea Amaryllis Potter-Black, Half-Blood Witch, Daughter of Hecate, Legacy of Ares, Blessed by Hephaestus, and Mistress of Death." Azalea stated softly. Then my father's favorite approached._

 _" Hey, my name is_ _Perseiden Amphritrite Haidis Diony'Eris Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Champion of Primordial Goddess Nyx, Champion of Queen Amphritrite of Atlantis, and Champion of Olympian God Apollo, and Princess of Atlantis." she listed off with a look of pride. Then finally the male of the group introduced his self._

 _" Good Afternoon beautiful,_ _my name's Anthony Edward Stark a.k.a Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, 'Playboy', Philanthropist. I'm the son of Athena, Legacy of Hephaestus, Legacy of Ares, Legacy of Apollo, Legacy of Aphrodite, Blessed by Hermes, Blessed by Hades, Blessed by Hecate, Blessed by Dionysus, Half-Blood Wizard, and CEO Owner of Stark Industries." Tony purred while dropping to a bow in order to kiss her knuckles. The 3 women behind him were giggling to them selves, while Annabeth glared at him for such disrespect, in her eyes at least._

 _" Well aren't you the charmer, Mr. Stark?" she hissed in flirtation._

 _" Trust me, when I charm, it's usually very hard to say no and resist." Tony taunted. The 3 behind him were guffawing at the scene in front of them, and the trap set by Tony. The goddess was obviously being lured right into it, and that would mean no sleep for the 5 of them, they could tell. The sexual tension was visible, because it was so thick._

 _In the end, he charmed the hell out of her. He charmed her out of both her clothes to her participating in an orgy with him and the other 3 girls. The hangover after so much Firewhiskey nearly killed them all, however, from then on they were stuck together. And Z knew that her father chose the right ones to rescue her, and she knew she would protect them with her life. Even if, after that night, it was all over the media, she walked with her family in pride and head held high._

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

 **Zephorai's POV**

Since then Z has been with the quartet, supporting, rescuing, and watching out for them. She has been through hell and back because of Zeus, but still managed to get through it all. She's been on every adventure with them since then, from the First Battle of New York to the Mandarin Incident, and to see such blatant disrespect, arrogance, and recklessness shown to one of her lovers, she was once again out for blood. He cleaned up after their messes, housed them, protected them, respected them, gave them money, passports, new gear, new tech, and just about everything possible, and this so called Captain, ripped such a good thing up for a friend he **once** knew. It was dispicable, and what made it worst was that he turned the others against Tony, and covered it all up by saying they were just against Accords. Trust her, she was going to get every single last one of the 'Avengers' that betrayed her husband. " _I guess this is the best time than any to reveal ourselves to the world."_ she thought bitterly.

 **3rd POV**

The women were surrounding Tony's prone figure were in a rage. They were seeing red all over, and couldn't think of a way to calm down. That is until Tony had couphed up a bit of blood. That was enough to surpress their anger, and heal their mate, before his injuries caused him some serious damage. If this had not happened they would be at home, getting prepared to do the ritual that would make Tony a true immortal, just like Naru, however, now they had to deal with this nonsense.

Team Cap were in for a rude awakening if they thought they were going to get away with this, but first they had to see how Tony was coping, then gather up Team Iron and plot.

"Tony? Love, how do you feel? And don't give me some bitter half-hearted 'I'm fine'," Azalea demanded softly.

"I-I don't know how to feel. I don't know whether to feel hurt or anger. I knew it would come down to this one way or another, but to actually witness it...that's...that's another story." Tony whispered brokenly, staring at them with so much pain, that they wished they had killed the Patriot where he stood when they first approached the scene.

"It's going to be okay. We still love you. We're going help you get through this. And we're going to get them all for this transgression. They will not enter this country without retribution. We will see to it personally that he answer to his crimes, and that America sees where his loyalties lie. After we're done with him, no one will **want** to back up the Captain." Naruko promised. She swore on the Styx the first time they met that she would protect him with her life. And to let this happen was eating her alive.

"Why are you doing this? We don't even know who's on our side still." Tony asked, looking at all of his girls with pure confusion and desperation.

"It's because we love you, Anthony Edward Stark. It's for that reason that we're doing this. And trust us, we know who **exactly** is loyal to our side." Zephorai stated compassionately.

"Rest up Tone, let us handle everything. You shouldn't have to raise a finger for these mortals. Sleep." Persei whispered soothingly.

" I love you all. I don't what my life would be like without you here. ** _I don't...deser...deserve...you_** ," Tony whispered so soft that without their enhanced hearing they would've missed it.

After Tony entered Morpheus' embrace, the 4 women shared a look that spoke volumes.

 ** _They would pay_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Say my name and his in the same breath**_

 _ **I dare you to say they taste the same**_

 _ **Let the leaves fall off in the summer**_

 _ **And let December glow in flames**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- _ **Flashback 4 years ago**_ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _ **Nick's POV**_

 _Fury is facing several large monitors as he as a conference with the world security council. Inwardly wishing that he could make Coulson deal with these animals, and he can go get Stark. At least then he would have some fun with his surrogate son and daughters. That reminds him, he has got to go all out for Persei's birthday this year. He still can't believe she convinced her father to make him the Immortal Guardian of Earth for his loyalty to both her and Tony during The 2nd Titanomachy War and the 2nd war against the Giants. Gods, he loved that girl. She is one of the few that actually understands how he thinks and accepts it._

 _World Security Council #1: This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control._

 _Nick Fury: You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?_

 _World Security Council #1: You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?_

 _"Not Asgard. Loki." Fury stated._

 _World Security Council #2: He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother._

 _"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help either. It's up to us." Nick appealed._

 _World Security Council #1: Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly…_

 _"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."_

 _World Security Council #1: The Avengers Initiative was shut down._

 _"This isn't about The Avengers." Nick sighed, exasperated with these old people._

 _World Security Council #1: We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks._

 _"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need." Nick said._

 _World Security Council #2: You believe?_

 _World Security Council #1: War isn't won by sentiment, Director._

 _"No, it's won by soldiers." He quipped._

 _ **Erase myself and let go,**_

 _ **Start it over again in Mexico**_

 _ **These friends, they don't love you**_

 _ **They just love the hotel suites, now**_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

 _"You're good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." Finally! I swear I feel like Poseidon is glaring at me for even thinking of going into his domain._

 _"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Persei listed off._

 _"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of of self sustaining clean energy." I dramatized as I flew back into the city._

 _"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Naru bluntly quipped._

 _"I assume._ _Okay doll, let's light this little miracle baby of ours up!" I whooped, as I hovered in front of the tower._

 _"Tony how does it look?" Persei questions._

 _"It looks like Christmas. Only with more...me." It really does. Just add some bodice and I could include the girls into this whole picture of awesomeness._

 _"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." Azalea and Persei said at the same time. I swear they're twins or something. They act too much alike for it to be healthy._

 _"Le signore, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment." Sometimes I really wonder if they realize they have let their age catch up to them._

 _"Tony, it's Pepper again, she says that she just wants to talk to you, and that everything was just a simple understanding. Do you really want to have to deal with this after such a success, it might ruin the mood, if you catch my drift." Naru stated rather sourly, then purring seductively while stating the last to comments. It caused all his blood to rush south at what she was propositioning. Mouth watering like a dog, I soon replied with an barely controlled "Tell her that won't be needed," telling her I was about to land, so she better get the drinks ready._

 ** _~Timeskip~_**

 ** _I don't care what you think,_**

 ** _As long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness, in misery_**

 ** _I don't care what you think,_**

 ** _As long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness, in misery_**

 _We had been drinking and celebrating for the past 2 hours, and things were going well. That is until a certain Agent arrived._

 _"So how does it feel to be a genius?" I asked, uncomfortable with the silence around us._

 _"I don't know. How about you tell me?" Zephorrai shot back in amusement._

 _"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." I snarked back in dry humor of this conversation._

 _"Twelve percent?" they said simultaneously._

 _"An argument can be made for fifteen." I countered._

 _"Mmmhmmm...for our baby?" the girls hummed in thought._

 _"What? I did all the heavy lifting while you four were laughing and gawking at me._ _Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you._ _" I had to defend myself or they would all pounce me like a mouse to prey._

 _"Sir. Agent Phil Coulson is on the line. What would you like for me to do?"_ _JARVIS reported._

 _" Cut the line. "I've" got a celebration to enjoy."_

 _"_ _Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting._ _"_

 _I hear some of throats being cleared and see my girls giving me their very own patented bitch face._

 _Well shit._

 _"_ _I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?_ _" And I just got out of trouble with that explosion in the lab from last week dammit!_

 _"_ _Not gonna be that subtle." they sang bluntly._

 _" I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'PottUzuJacHova' on the tower."_

 _"On the lease." They stated firmly._

 _"Call your mom, can you bunk over?" I couldn't help but quip._

 ** _Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_**

 ** _I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_**

 ** _Pull a breath like another cigarette,_**

 ** _Pawn shop heart trading up, said no_**

 ** _3rd POV_**

 _As Tony and his girls are celebrating the lighting up of Stark's Tower._

 _"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten." JARVIS warned._

 _Coulson's voice can be heard through Stark's phone._

 _"Stark, we need to talk."_

 _Tony picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson._

 _"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message. " He snarked._

 _"This is urgent." he stated firmly._

 _"Then leave it urgently." Tony quipped back._

 _At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears._

 _"Security breach." Tony called out to the girls."_ _That's on you."_

 _"Mr. Stark." Coulson states._

 _"Phil! Come in." Naru exclaims, waving the stoic agent in to the penthouse. Offering him a hug upon arrival._

 _"Phil?" The other 4 in the room asked. When the Hades did they get so damn chummy._

 _"I can't stay." Coulson slipped in as soon as he saw the looks he was recieving from Naru's mates._

 _"Uh…his first name is Agent." Persei and Tony states rather indigently._

 _"Come on in, we're celebrating." Naru insists._

 _"Which is why he can't stay." Azalea snarks. Nothing good ever happened when you invite a S.H.I.E.L.D. into your home. Except for Nick, he was the only exception, and that is only because of how much he has saved their lives, and pratically raised Tony when his own father was off trotting the icy tundras for Rogers._

 _"We need you to look this over." H_ _e was holding out a file towards Tony like he was his water boy._ _What did he think this was, buy one get nothing free._

 _"Soon as possible." Again with the demanding._

 _"I don't like being handed things." Tony and Zeph quips._

 _"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Naru manages this with the best poker face seen to man. S_ _he then passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark with a sly grin in place._

 _"Thank you." Your not welcome. Tony broods._

 _"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." He really dousn't want him here, yet she insists that he stay._

 _"This isn't a consultation." Sure it wasn't. And I'm the Gods Damned Batman!_

 _"Is this about The Avengers? Which I…I know nothing about." Persei interjects and try to gain more information._

 _"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony spat out bitterly._

 _"I didn't know that either." Persei rambles on._

 _"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others." Other than when its you four.._

 _'That I did know." She says smugly, only to get smacked upside a head by Naru._

 _"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson states firmly._

 _"Whatever. Ladies, got a minute?" Tony asked while heading over to the holgraphic table._

 ** _On the oracle in my chest,_**

 ** _Let the guitar scream like a fascist_**

 ** _Sweat it out, shut your mouth_**

 ** _Free love on the streets but_**

 ** _In the alley it ain't that cheap, now_**

 _**Tony's POV**_

 _"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Like come on, we were celerbrating a scientifically impossible breakthrough._

 _"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." Naru snarks at first, then her tone changes to worried._

 _"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?" Okay I'll give her that, because I saw the same exact thing._

 _"What is all this?" She asked,_ _referring to the file Coulson had given to me._

 _'This is uh…" I'm stunned. Speechless, as a matter of fact. And then_ _with a flick of his hand he spreads all the profiles of the other Avengers on to the different computer screens._

 _"This." I'm starting to think someone dropped the old Director,for him to bring this group together. That was quited the hot mess waiting to happen._

 _Azalea looks at all their profiles in awe,_

 _"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Naru reminded him. He can see the absolute concentration building up in her, waiting to explode. It was her choice, to go or not._

 _"Tomorrow." I had to bargain. I needed her by me during this new adventure. She is one of the few that I've given my trust over to fully._

 _"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Dammit!_

 _"Well, what if I didn't?" Oh How he loved to taunt them._

 _"If you didn't?" Naru questions, with one eyebrow risen up._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You mean if you finished?" Naru clarified. To which Tony_ _nods his head._

 _"Well, um…then" she whispers something in his ear and Coulson looks away in embarrassment, HA, THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR LISTENING IN!_

 _OH MY GODS! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT? NARUKO IS A FUCKING SEX FIEND!_

 _"Square deal. It's the last date." I've just become a very lucky man. The girls_ _kisses him as they make their way to their respective labs. Waiting for his signal to suit up._

 _"Work hard." They chorused._

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

 ** _Tony's POV_**

Why in the name of Hades did I ever agree to join the Avengers. All it has brought me is mor pain and suffering. Yes, he made some very deep bonds with some like Nova, Maria, Vision, and Thor, and yes he may have caused some trouble, but they were the only ones to stand by his side through it all. It didn't matter how many times he fucked up, Nova always kept him grounded, along with his girls. Everyone thought that she hated me, when in reality, she was the older sister he had always wanted. He didn't care for her past, as a Red Room Graduate, she had always looked out for him, and never chose someone over him, even if he was in the wrong. Natalia Alianovna Romanov is the only reason that he had that arrest warrent that was out for Clint and Wanda terminated.

However, he cant say the same for the rest. The ony one he's even considering doing the same for is Scott. He seems like a funny guy, and the guy's a tech genius. And the only other reason he's even considering this is because like Peter, he was dragged into this by one of his Idols in the world of superheroes, and that he has a daughter that shouldn't have to suffer, because of Steve's selfishness.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- _ **Flashback 1 year ago**_ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _The Avengers aircraft lands at the Avengers headquarter where Barton is taken to have his wound tended to; Maria walk up to me with an air of warm professionalism._

 _"Lab's all set up boss." Maria states, while checking him from head to toe with her eyes, to make sure he's not overly injured, like she's been doing for the past 9 years._

 _So I try to deflect her off to Steve by pointing at him and saying "_ _Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."_

 _-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of Flashback** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

 _He is pratically the foundation and Founder for the Avengers. Nick came to him first about it, his dear old dad is one of the Founders of S.H.I.E.L.D., and he had continued funding, supplying, and protecting them since his father passed. Hell, them no good for nothing assholes lived in **HIS** home, ate **HIS** food, **USED HIS** money, **HIS** advanced tech, both weapon and suits, and **HE** paid for **ALL OF THE GODS DAMNED DAMAGE THEY CAUSED!** And they had the nerve to call him selfish, ignorant of others, cold hearted, and a loose cannon! Well he'd show them. He doesn't care how it may affect them. They should have thought of that **BEFORE** they decided to choose the loosing side, because Tony is playing for keeps, but first he needs to call Nova and ask her a few favors. Preferably, if she would mine doing a little spy work for him, and also send her the coordinates to Banner's location so she could fin him. It was time for his lazy ass to come out of retirement and hurry up and date his sister, because if he hurt her again, he would see how far Tony is willing to go for his loved ones._

 ** _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness in misery_**

 ** _Said,_**

 ** _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness in misery_**

 ** _Said,_**

 ** _I don't care just what you think_**

 ** _As long as it's about me, you said_**

 ** _I don't care just what you think_**

 ** _As long as it's about me, I said_**

 ** _I don't care (I don't care)_**

 ** _Said, I don't care (I don't care)_**

 ** _Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_**

 ** _I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)_**

 ** _I don't care, (I said)_**

 ** _I don't care, (I said)_**

 ** _I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_**

 ** _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness in misery_**

 ** _Said,_**

 ** _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_**

 ** _The best of us can find happiness in misery_**

 ** _A/N: Okay this is my 2nd Chapter. This is only my second time attempt to keep things interesting. I'm first going to be she snippets of the past leading up to and from where the problems begin to fester. In this chapter Tony is trying to process this and get his ADHD Genius mind under control. He's finally opened his eyes to the truths that had been hidden. Personally, I love Chris Evans, but I have issues with Captain America. He's so full of himself. People always back him up and think just because he's the Cap that he could do no wrong. Well everyone makes mistakes. And this story basically shows that Steve Rogers and Co. is in for a rude awakening when they come back to the states. Not everyone is as forgiving as his supporters. And that's where he basically FUCKED HIMSELF UP AT!_**

 ** _PS Comment please on how you think I'm doing, and ideas on what I should do next._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Feel the heat when I ignite my fire**_

 _ **Feel the freeze when my heart turns cold**_

 _ **These chains can't hold me back no longer**_

 _ **Right now, I'm here to free my soul**_

 _ **When I'm up, I see the world much higher**_

 _ **When I'm down, I don't feel so low**_

 _ **I dust the dirt off my shoulder**_

 _ **Stay up, 'cause that's all I know**_

 **Tony's POV**

He was done. It was time to show his true colors. He was tired of hiding who he was. Some thought him a monster, but they couldn't be furthest from the truth. It's been a year since the Sokovia Accords, and he has carefully planned exactly how he was going to get back at the ones who betrayed his trust. This passed year, he has been trying to get used to his new powers and responsibility, because as of May 29th, 2016, Tony has ascended to Godhood. He was also offered a seat on the Olympian Council. And he was going to do this right. He has already reunited the Barton's, for the simple reason that he knew what it was like to grow up without your father, so he let Clint off the the hook with a warning, since this is the first time he has ever went against him intentionally. Same goes for Scott Lang. Besides, the guy wasn't that hard to get along with, he was just like Tony, except he didn't have to put on a mask for the public. He also knew he deserved Wanda's anger, but she was like a daughter to him, and he knew that the only reason that she joined the Captain, was that she was afraid to disappoint him. Especially after what happened on their last mission. That didn't mean they were in his good graces, it just meant that they were out of his path of destruction.

Tony knew that the only way he could sway the public, was to reveal his self to the world. He's already got permission from Zeus and Jupiter, that he could disclose the existence of the Greek and Roman World, stating that it was time that the mortals remember why they are alive. He has also got permission from the ICW to reveal the Wizarding World as well, them also commenting that it was time to integrate with the rest of the world, instead of hiding. He even contacted an old friend of his to help him reveal the Supernatural World to the world. He knew that it would be difficult, but with both worlds, his girls, Team Iron Man, Nick, and everyone of his family and friends behind him, he was going to succeed.

 _ **Sacrifice, determination**_

 _ **Ready for the world to see**_

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

 **3rd POV**

Packed didn't even seem to describe what was going on in Washington D.C. The turn out for Tony Stark's big reveal was bigger then any Presidential Inauguration. Citizens filled up the entire area. When there weren't anymore seats, surrounding shops loaned out chairs of all types, stools, and even handed out mats, carpets, and towels. Reporters from all over the world, sat in the V.I.P. area he designated for them, as Tony wanted this to be reported to every news feed in the world. Tony had even went so far as to where a special mike that went directly into every camera man's feed, so nothing would be missed. Hell, even his now close friend, Christine Everhart, ex-journalist of Vanity Fair, and current reporter of WHiH World News was there, with a front row view. Jumbo trons in every stadium were live and ready to show what was about to be said. Stadiums across the world were packed to the field with citizens, all waiting for the man of the hour, Tony Stark.

They didn't have to wait long.

The people of the world screamed, shouted, hollered, wolf whistled, cheered, and clapped for Tony as he walked out to the podium that was usually reserved for the president. Waving for the crowd to settle and be quiet, Tony let out a puff of air, before shouting " How is it going people?!" grinning wide with an actual genuine voice. No smugness, arrogance, sarcasm, or fake falsetto to his voice. He had genuinely wanted to know how they were. Taking that into account, they shouted out multiple responses in rapid succession, making his grin get wider.

When the crowd had finally settled down again, he continued on.

" My beloved people of the world, there are some thing that I feel I should address. Like my friend once said, 'this world is filling up with beings that can't be matched', beings of great power and destruction, and you, the people, are always left out of the loop. Well I'm here to tell you, that you don't have to worry anymore. So, with permission from the man upstairs, no not God, but one of the various Godly beings, including high upstanding government officials, I will bequeath a millennia long secret onto you. However, for those who are struggling to have a open mind, please take what I say into consideration. This world was created and revolutionized way before your known ancestors were even a spark in their ancestors eyes. I myself am a man of science. In my eyes, everything may not follow the law of physics, or the law of equivalent exchange, but in some way it can be explained by another's version of science.

Now for those who are made fun of, and bullied for believing the impossible, look at me. I'm a GENIUS. I'm a BILLIONAIRE. I'm a EX-playboy. I'm a PHILANTHROPIST. And you know what? I'M IRON MAN! The world has found that mutants exist, that enhanced people exist, that aliens exist, that super heroes and villains exist, but what you don't know is that the world still has more to offer. And that my friends, are the worlds only known in old folk tales, believed to be myths, and made to give entertainment. Ladies and Gentlemen, girls and boys, what if I told you that myths like the Greek and Romans are real! What if I told you that everything that goes bump in the night, surrounds us! What if I told you that Wizards, Witches, and every other magical being exists TODAY!"

 _ **Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now**_

 _ **Hey, I hope there's no one in my way**_

 _ **Through my way, struggle and pain**_

 _ **Born to win like**_

Everyone in the world was tuned in. They were shocked, surprised, astounded, astonished, amazed, startled, dumbfounded, you name it. In any other case they would of been outraged and beginning to prepare for the worst, but they felt gratitude. The government had been hiding it from them for so long, endangering people, and who knows what else, but this man. A man who has always provided to them with the means of protection, shelter, food, and always reimbursed them for their troubles or damaged that his team caused, was telling them this. Not for his benefit either, but for the benefit of everyone else. The least they could do is give him their silent word of acceptance.

" I know this is very hard to believe, Hades it's hard to accept it within itself, but let me show you the wonders of these worlds, before your exposed to the bad. Give me a chance to show you how similar our worlds are in balance. So first off, let me show you who I really am." Tony stated softly. Letting a soft azure blue envelope him.

 _ **Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now**_

 _ **Hey, I hope there's no one in my way**_

 _ **Through my way, struggle and pain**_

 _ **Born to win**_

The figure that stepped out of the light was a sight to behold, for the angelic being in front of them was Tony Stark.

The being that stood there was a good "6'5" with a rock hard 8 pack and swimmers build. He had broad shoulders and narrow waist. He had lightly tanned olive skin, with a few tribal tattoos littering the body. His deep brown hair became even more wild, and turned a obsidian black with silver and blazing azure tips. The signature goatee that he wore religiously stayed the exact same. His normally chocolate orbs turned into a bright azure with cyan on the outer ring. They almost resembled the Arc Reactor. As a matter of fact, his whole color scheme resembled the Arc Reactor, as if he absorbed the tech himself. He didn't have on a shirt obviously, but he was wearing a pair of leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. The pants were a deep black with a faded cyan blue grid design adorning them. The man had on a pair of black with metallic silver combat boots that went to his knees. On his back was another tattoo that glowed brightly before a set of wings burst from the tattoo. The wings were an ombre of black and cyan, with metallic silver tips. Where once stood Tony Stark, stood a Godly being with power practically rolling off him in droves.

 _ **What don't kill you, makes you stronger**_

 _ **What don't break you, makes you harder**_

 _ **Better them before the tears erupt**_

 _ **Confused 'cause I'm a fighter**_

" Hello everyone. I would like to reintroduce myself. My name is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, god, philanthropist, and wizard. Yes, I said it. I am a God. I am both a Greek and Roman God in fact. I am the God of Evolution, War Strategy, Intelligence Genius, Union, Technology, Mechanics, Assassination, Demons, Valkyrie, Weapons, Wealth, Infantry, Soldiers, Insanity, and Engineering.

For those lost on how I never showed sign of this before, I have just ascended to this position. I am also on of the various Gods seated on the Olympic Council. And yes, I am a Wizard. A wand waving, potion making, broom riding Wizard. I have been both a wizard and demigod since birth, but hadn't found out about either until I was between the ages 11 and 12. People of the world, the Gods have been roaming the world for millennials, watching over us, guiding us, and preserving us. And every few years they come down from Olympus and mingle with us. During those times are when people like me are born into the world. It doesn't necessarily mean that we are as powerful as our parents, but it does help us in the long run when it comes to the other creatures that belong to the myths come hunting us down due to our scent. However, the wizard aspect is usually very tricky. It's really a matter of if. I am what's considered a half-blood in the Wizarding World. It means one of my parents were either a half-blood or pureblood witch or wizard, and since no one knew that Maria was my stepmother, that leaves my dear old dad. He was a half-blood wizard, Lord Howard Stark, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House Stark. He was the son of Hephaestus, Legacy of Ares, Legacy of Apollo, and Legacy of Aphrodite. My mother is Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Strategic Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, The Arts, Crafts, and Skill.

Now I know I'm rambling, but please work with me here, I just in the most literal of terms, opened a whole new can of beans on you all, including revealing myself. So to avoid that happening again, and to let you all have a breather to let you swallow that pill, we are going to go on an hour break. Is that okay everyone? Good. If you are in any of the stadiums around the world watching this, or you are standing right in front of me, I have provided SI's Catering buses so you may eat and relax. It is equipped with food from five star sushi, to fried chicken, to cuisines from all over the world, to junk food. As for beverages, it has has all sodas, juice for the kids, coffee for all my morning haters," the crowd laughs uproariously" tea for all my zen people, energy drinks, water, both sparkly, carbonated, flavored, and regular, every alcoholic drink known to man for my people that need to dull the migraine I just gave, sorry by the way, and yes you will be carded, so don't be sneaky. And yes everyone, it's free." At that everyone across the world either slumped in relief for not having to pay for it, or cheered in excitement over all that food.

 _ **What don't kill you, makes you stronger**_

 _ **What don't break you, makes you harder**_

 _ **Better them before the tears erupt**_

 _ **Confused 'cause I'm a fighter**_

 **~Meanwhile in Wakanda~**

The remains of Team Captain America were in shock. The self-centered, egotistic, asshole of a ex-teammate known as Tony Stark was a wizard and a God?! It had to be a joke. He was too immature to be a God. Who in their right mind would let him become one. If that wasn't bad enough, he was a wizard! That's too much power for one to have at their finger tips. Too much for their ex-teammate to wield.

 **Steve's POV**

 _I hope he has that power in check. We don't need him getting cocky, and killing thousands because he wants to be irresponsible. Just look at what he does already while in that suit of his._

"Someone needs to put him in check. Does he really think we're going to let him walk around like that. He's just going to cause more wanton destruction like that." I couldn't help but say.

"You go ahead and do that Cap, I'm already in enough shit for even giving you your weapons back." Sharon Carter stated rather briskly.

She has been giving him the cold shoulder since she heard of what he did to Tony in Siberia. _I don't know if there's something going on between them, or if she is just upset that I fought him because of Bucky, but whatever the reason, she just needs some time and everything between us will be back to the way it was before._

 **Sharon's POV**

 _Just great, that oaf is giving me that hurt look because I haven't 'forgiven' him over him for nearly killing my cousin. And now he expects me to just jump to his words like some obedient pet? Yeah no. Now that Tony's on break, I can just sneak to T'Challa's helipad, so we can get to our meeting spot with Nova and Banner._

"You better fix your lip or I'm going to do it for you." I just couldn't stand his holier than thou attitude anymore.

So I walked back to my room, in the guest house given to us by T'Challa. Once I reached my room, I grabbed my duffel bag that I brought with me originally, and began stuffing it with all of my things. It had been at least 40 minutes since I came in here, and it would be another 10 minutes when the Captain would come looking for me to watch the rest of the conference.

I climbed out of the window with my bag and scaled the wall until I reached the roof and sprinted across it to launch onto another and repeated this until I got to the King's estate. And as soon as I passed the entrance, I noticed Hawkeye running beside me, with a little person, had to be Scott, on his shoulder.

When we finally arrived to the Helipad near the cliff, I finally rested since I sprinted the entire way there. After catching my breath, I finally looked up and noticed the King had been there the entire time, and now that I look closer, that smug son of a bitch was smirking at my lack of stamina. Jerk.

"I hope my skills are the reason for that smirk your Highness." I say slyly, while jutting my hip to the right and placing my right hand on it, while my left hand is placed on the side of my neck tauntingly. Which causes him to growl at my rather suggestive pose.

"You would do well to remember that I respect you plenty well. Even though I've been courting you for the past 10 months, you still seem to find it hard that I want more than your body and skills" T'Challa commented wryly.

At the mention of him courting her, Sharon blushed fiercely. And Clint howled with laughter. It's not that she forgot, rather she is still trying to get her head around the idea that someone wants her, and not for some alternative reason, like Rogers, when it was discovered she was Aunt Peggy's great niece. The creep.

After an awkward silence, they boarded his smaller quinjet and took off. And just in time too, because if she were any later then she would've had to deal with the confrontation of a controlling bastard of a test tube soldier and his pet falcon.

 _ **Can't stop me now once I get started**_

 _ **No foul could take me off my game**_

 _ **I see no competition**_

 _ **It's clear, we are not the same**_

 _ **Today, she causes interruption**_

 _ **I trying just to clear my mind**_

 _ **I feel the pay off is coming**_

 _ **I'm certain that it's my time**_

 **~Back at Capital Hill~**

 **3rd POV**

As the break was taking place, and everyone enjoyed the food provided my Tony, the man himself was hanging around, and talking to the citizens about any and everything, even answering a few questions about himself and the different society as a whole.

He even went so far as to go and have a conversation with the reporters and paparazzi. Even if it appeared that he was mostly just hanging out with Christine Everhart, he still talked to the others.

 ** _Sacrifice, determination_**

 ** _Ready for the world to see now, now, now_**

 **Christine's POV**

"So tell me Mr. Greek God, what made you want to ascend to Godhood?" I asked tauntingly.

I just couldn't help it. When we originally met, I had been irritated with him. However, that all changed when I spent the night at his and his mates home. They were so much fun! She hadn't felt so care free since she was in high school, and he gave an honest to god interview. One that literally boosted my original pay to the thousands. Sadly, that joy lasted for about 15 secs, because 2 days later I was contacted by Naru, informing me that he had disappeared in Afghanistan. I had broke down. I was a mess. The first guy to ever show genuine interest in being my friend, a loyal one at that, was lost to me in Afghanistan. At first I had thought they would find him within the week, since he told me that his best friend was in the Air Force, but when a week became a month, I called in for help. I called my cousin Maria Hill for help. I had remembered her telling me one at our family get together that she work for a secret government agency, and I was willing to put all my savings on that, that they would help in the search for Tony Stark.

Thankfully, when I managed to get a hold of her, they said that they were already on the case, but with little to no leads, that did little to reassure me. So for the next 2 months all I did was perform my own investigation, because this just reeked of foul play. What I found wasn't pleasant, and I would've reported it to my cousin, if it weren't for Aza calling me so suddenly, and telling me that they found him. I had to wait until after the conference to approach him, and that was a reunion to remember. I couldn't hold back the tears that came when he recounted his time with the Ten Rings, and didn't think twice in giving him comfort for what he had to endure and witness. Then I had also congratulated him on his decision for his company, and encouraged his idea of clean energy. Then, exactly one week later, Tony had dropped a bomb on my very existence. The gods were REAL! No not just any gods, but the Greek gods. The same ones that seem to have no limits when it comes to privacy or rationality. And lets not forget that Tony was a Fucking DEMIGOD! The son of Athena no less. And when he explained his lineage, and apparent magic, I had needed a drink, badly.

 ** _Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_**

 ** _Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_**

 ** _Through my way, struggle and pain_**

 ** _Born to win like_**

It took weeks, but after his little stunt in Ten Rings territory, after I showed him the pictures of his smuggled weapons, I just accepted it. I even got to visit Camp Half-Blood, and rode Persei's Pegasus, Blackjack! I'm getting off track though. Anyway, after that stunt, I proceeded to annoy and pick at him until the girls and him taught me how to fight and use weapons. Which I had later regretted, but in the end worked out nicely for me. Together we had all taken down Stane, with only Tony exposing himself in order to take the spotlight off of us. I got a contract with my cousin's agency, later known as S.H.E.I.L.D., to be a consultant, but still kept my job with Vanity Fair for appearances.

Since then, I've come to witness the unidentified entity known as Tony Stark, at both his highest and lowest. So when Ultron incident happened, I had every right to walk up to the twins, known as Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and punched the ever loving dog shit out of them, and proceeded to verbally fillet them for their treatment to Tony, for someones else's misdeeds. Yeah, after Pietro died I felt bad, but in all honesty, the shit would've never had happened, had they not spooked Tony the way they did, **AND CLIMB INTO HIS FUCKING MIND!**

However, to make such a long story short, to say I was furious with the self-proclaimed Captain would be an understatement. It was so like him to preach nobility, trust, loyalty, and friendship, and not follow it himself! So, when Tony had pitched to her what he planned to do, she was all for it. It didn't hurt that she was made immortal, and was now dating Hermes, making me a little more than biased. She knows that he will stray at some point, but she wasn't ready for kids yet, so she wouldn't mind if he had one, as long as she was the Main Bitch in Charge, she could care less.

 ** _Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_**

 ** _Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_**

 ** _Through my way, struggle and pain_**

 ** _Born to win_** __

"Well Ms. Everhart, if you must know, it was for the 'Greater Good,' " Tony mocked in amusement. She began to snicker, as she remembered well where that came from.

"But if you must know, I felt like I had more to give the world, and you can't really do that 6 feet under can you. Also, my mates are all immortal, I could never leave them behind. That would be like torture. And trust me, I've been tortured before, so I know what it would feel like." He continued.

"Tony, I'm going to be honest with you. Why now? What pushed you into this position, to be the liason and general PR for these worlds?" I stated as planned.

"I did it for the people. After being apart of a team that I thought I could trust for the past 4 years, I noticed that they didn't care. The only original members to ever side with me were Black Widow, Bruce Banner,and Thor. Yes, Clint was a surprise, but not unwelcome. However, as the years carried on, I saw who I could trust. Therefor, when the Sokovia Accords were established, I knew who would rebel. Hawkeye and Ant-Man were the only ones who technically had nothing to do with this. From what I know, Steve didn't even tell them the specifics. Didn't give them the possible consequences, and even had the nerve to call them away from their families, like this was world shattering domination situation. Didn't even tell them what the Accords really wanted, like how the UN are just basically trying to do what people like the police and military do. Find a common ground to work on, so we may avoid tragedies like Lagos, Sokovia, D.C, and New York. And for some reason the Great and Powerful Captain thinks of himself as untouchable from both the law and government. He has some how got it into his head that he knows more than us, since he comes from the 1940's, when he hasn't even physically left his 20's, and still hasn't acclimated to this time! That is what pushed me to finally speak up. How can we live in a world full of secrets, and expect trust and respect, when we can't even reveal our true selves to begin with?" Well. That was very powerful.

 ** _What don't kill you, makes you stronger_**

 ** _What don't break you, makes you harder_**

 ** _Better them before the tears erupt_**

 ** _Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_**

 ** _What don't kill you, makes you stronger_**

 ** _What don't break you, makes you harder_**

 ** _Better them before the tears erupt_**

 ** _Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_** __

"Well, when you say it like that, there's no other expectation is there?" was my response. " Now, let's wrap this up, because I know that others will want to interrogate you."

 **3rd POV**

After Tony and Christine finished their conversation, he began to mingle a bit more with the audience, debating, conversing, and describing the worlds more in definition. While some religious people had trouble swallowing that pill, others were ecstatic. Even the atheist were debating the facts and opinions of what was real and myth. They were so engrossed in these discussions, that they didn't even notice that the break had overlapped. However, when they did acknowledge the time, they looked reluctant to let him go back on stage. Some even whining in protest.

 ** _(Don't give up now) Don't give up now_**

 ** _(Keep holding on) Keep holding on_**

 ** _(Let's show the world) Let's show the world_**

 ** _(I'm ready) I'm so ready_**

 ** _(Don't give up now) Don't give up now_**

 ** _(Keep holding on) Keep holding on_**

 ** _(Let's show the world) Let's show this world_**

 ** _(Get ready) Get ready_**

And just as he went to kick start the 'Big Reveal' conference again, an ear shattering crack was heard, and out stepped _**was...**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 ** _(Don't give up now) Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_**

 ** _(Keep holding on) Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_**

 ** _(Let's show the world) Through my way, struggle and pain_**

 ** _(I'm ready) Born to win like_**

 ** _(Don't give up now) Hey, hey, can't nothing stop me now_**

 ** _(Keep holding on) Hey, I hope there's no one in my way_**

 ** _(Let's show the world) Through my way, struggle and pain_**

 ** _(I'm ready) Born to win_**

 ** _What don't kill you, makes you stronger_**

 ** _What don't break you, makes you harder_**

 ** _Better them before the tears erupt_**

 ** _Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_**

 ** _What don't kill you, makes you stronger_**

 ** _What don't break you, makes you harder_**

 ** _Better them before the tears erupt_**

 ** _Confused 'cause I'm a fighter_**

 ** _'Cause I'm a fighter_**

 **A/N: Okay I am so sorry it took this long, but being a teacher to preschoolers is very taxing. I wanted to put more, but I know how it feels to wait for the next chapter, so I decided to leave you all at a cliffhanger. Anyways, as you can see, I'm a Team Iron Man supportee. So yes, their will be major not-so Cap bashing, I love Clint Barton so he will be justified and brought to the Stark side, as well as Scott Lang. I'm sorry to say but Screw Wanda, if you actually look into everything that is her, even in comics, X-Men: Evolution, she has always had issues with authority, no if's, and's, or but's about it. So honestly she jacked her own self up, but that doesn't mean Tony will completely care, just not enough to save her from prison. Sharon is semi cool, it's only when the pig headed not-so Cap comes that sometimes she loses focus, and that falls on Aunt Peggy, and honestly her and T'Challa is a great match, and after being there so long, you don't think something like that wouldn't happen? Anyway, as you can tell most people in my story are a bit more OC then usual, but I couldn't help it. I'm a Tony Stark girl, it happens. Plus, when you actually re-watch the first CA you loose a lot of respect for the not-so Captain. And then compared to Iron Man 1-3 plus Avengers, he becomes a little shit rather than a living legend.**

 **I'm going to stop ranting before I get mad, and give you all a heads up, SPOILERS for Captain America: Civil War, a look into what went on in Age of Ultron as a filler, and can someone PLEASE take a look at my other story and give me some pointers and advice on how to continue it, cuz I lost my notes for how to bring the transfer through dimensions smoothly, and now trying to come up with another.**

 **Just leave a comment so it can send straight to my phone. Comment also if you feel I need to fix or left something out.**

 **Thanx PPl! Til Next Time! Byez!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry pplz! I've been so busy! I've just officially started college, and even before that, I've been paying bills back to back, to make ends meet. ut I've added on a filler for now. Please don't be mad. And please drop suggestions on what could happen for the second part of my REVEAL ALL Arc.

Sincerely,

NeyWalker


	6. Chapter 6

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- _ **Flashback 3 years ago**_ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Christine's POV**

 _I had been lounging around in the buff after going a few rounds with the girls and we had been getting ready to get out of the shower, when Naru said she sensed someone other than the Avengers in the tower, being escorted by the Captain. So with that, we all through on our uniforms, and specialized biotech armor made by Tony and Naru, and met at the back door to the lab._

 _I had on my old black S.H.E.I.L.D. bodysuit with punk cybernetic breast plate along with my biotech contacts, biotech earphones, biotech collar, and swallowed 4 different colored pills. The red was for indestructibility, blue was for enhanced strength, the purple was to give me speed, and the yellow was to enhance my natural reflexes. These tools were for when I wanted to join them on their excursions, and so I could protect myself._

 _Naru had on a black long sleeved low-cut Kevlar one piece, where the ends of the sleeves have a ring to put the middle finger through. On top of that, she had on a red and black bodice that clung to her like a glove. While also pushing her well endowed breast up to entice attention to them. She also had a black coat-tailed trench coat, with red skyscraper heels, except her heel was a kunai tip instead. She had a choker on and had taken the glamour on her off. Her hair now reached her ankles, she had red fox ears on her head, he whisker marks showed up and her fangs were poking out, there were now 10 blood red fox tails behind her, and her iris' were a full red now too. On her sides were two katana, and her ninja bag strapped to her right thigh. All in all, she looked like a badass._

 _Azalea had also dropped the illusions on herself, revealing her ankle length blood red hair, her Nyx tipped red colored wings sprouted from her back, and her_ _**Avada Kadavra** orbs had illuminated from their usual emerald green. She had chose to where the armor gifted from Gifted from Hephaestus, Hades and Ares. It was a strapless celestial bronze and tempered steel breast plated armor dress. The sides went down to her mid thigh, leaving the rest bare, with only the middle covering her more precious spots. She had on her own variant of the Bracelets of Submission on, with plated shin guards, as well as plated Grecian gladiator sandals. While resting softly in her hands was her tempered steel lined celestial bronze chain scythes. She just wreaked death._

 _Persei had wore the armor Hephaestus, Hades, and Apollo made her, as a present. It was a three piece armor, of celestial bronze and tempered steel. It consisted of a cropped breast plated top, that stopped a little bit below her breast, with the sides reaching down to her waist. The second part of it was a plated skirt that's front came down as a triangle, to her knees, while the back rested on the floor. She had on a pair of arm and shin guards, as well as a Grecian style helmet, with plated Grecian gladiator sandals. And right there in her right hand was her Trident. Second only to her fathers trident._

 _The last to appear was Zephorai, and as always wore her_ _strapless short black dress that ended upper-mid thigh, a black clothe in the middle to reach her ankles, a gold bodice lined in shades of blue and black, a azure blue cape and drapes, and black, gold, and silver gladiator stiletto's tied up to her thighs. She as well carried a weapon, on her back laid Backbiter in scythe form. Giving the title Goddess a new meaning._

 _Once they met up, they listened to the conversation going on in the room._

 _"I'm gonna say this once." Had to be the Ole Cap._

 _"How about "nonce"?" Definitely Tony_

 _"Shut it down." Who the hell does he think he is? Bossing the owner of the this place around like he's your bitch._

 _"Nope, not gonna happen." Couldn't say it better than myself._

 _"You don't know what you're doing." I bet you don't even know he's doing. Hypocrite._

 _"And you do? She's not in your head?" Didn't know Brucie was here._

 _"I know you're angry."Who the hell was that?_

 _"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." And there's the Hulk_

 _"Banner, after everything that's happened…" Oh? So we black mail and guilt trip our friends?_

 _"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" You tell them Tony._

 _"You don't know what's in there!" And you do?_

 _"This isn't a game… " Of course it isn't._

 _"The creature…!"Say it. I dare you. ._

 _Speedy here, used his speed to destroy the lab equipment. Unplugging everything, while also ransackin the place for no reason._

 _"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Where are these people coming from?!_

 _Suddenly Barton shoots a bullet below caused the glass Speedy is standing to stand to smash and he falls through._

 _"Pietro!" Ahh. So thats' the boys name._

 _"What? You didn't see that coming?" Really Clint?_

 _"I'm re-routing the upload." Yup, Tony always have plan?_

 _Steve tries to stop Stark but Stark uses his Iron Man arm to fend him off and Banner takes a hold of the girl._

 _"Go ahead, piss me off." He was definitely angry._

 _Just then Thor enters and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that brings the body to life._

 _"Wait!" Why?!_

 _They all look in shock at the body who has Jarvis's voice and has become the Vision._

 _"I'm sorry, that was…odd." I bet it was._

 _Vision then turns his head to Thor._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Thor, you helped create this?" Oh hush up blondie._

 _"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Yeah, no. I believe our friend went on to Mary Jane land._

 _He then points to the gem inside Vision's head._

 _"What, the gem?" Ever the curious one Bruce._

 _"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor explained._

 _"Then why would you bring it to…" I swear Cap's like a tape recorder stuck on repeat._

 _"Because Stark is right." Duh!_

 _"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Damn Bruce, how rude can you be._

 _We sat there waiting for them to get done with this new revelation, and squabble like kids, until my phone pinged._

 _ **Tony-'Y do knw I cn SEE u rite? ;P'**_

 **'U little TROLL! :('-Chrissy**

 _I hear him chuckle, and since they just got done with their 'talk', we decided to make our entrance._

 _"Hey Tony, where were you? You missed out on both movie night and dirty day?" I ask as innocently as possible._

 _"Well-" He was cut off by the Captain glaring and bitching at us._

 _" I'm sorry, but who are you? Your're in unauthorized area." He was such a dick._

 _" Oh shut the fuck up Captain Underpants, this is our baby. This entire tower. Everything." Naru says, annoyed as hell, and it got worse when we saw what he did earlier._

 _"Your tower? Pft, yeah right. Like Stark would share this with someone like you." Oh he was going to get it._

 _Naru, Azalea, Persei, Zephorai, and I all simultaneously looked at Tony, for him to save the bastard before we killed him._

 _"Uh, Cap, I would watch myself if I were you. You're already on their shit list." Tony commented._

 _"Forget him, I have to put some things straight first..." Naru had cut me off by appearing before Wanda brandishing a kunai, and trapping Pietro within gravity's merciful grip._

 _Naru's eyes had begun to darken in an intricate pattern with black commas spinning at a deadly rate, her pupil becoming a vulpine split. Her birthmarks darkened and became more wild like. And the previous red that painted her lips had turned black with rage, as her canines elongated further._

 _" Let's get something right here **Maximoff** " she spat with venom" I can give a rats ass about your life, your feelings, hell, I really don't give a fuck about **how** your parents died! So they died. Who gives a shit, your not the only orphan here. It's not our fault that they're gone. And don't try to say it was Stark's fault, because funny fact, I designed and built those missles. And obviously that missle was a dud, yet every invention I was apart of ended in success. That case alone should tell you something. So if you think you can **VIOLATE MY MATES MIND AND TRY TO PIN HIS PARANOIA, ANXIETY, AND REBELLIOUSNESS ON THIS ULTRON CHARACTER, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!** He has walked this planet longer than you, and has seen things that you've barely scratched, and you have the **FUCKING NERVE TO GANG UP ON HIM LIKE HE'S NOT IN HIS RIGHT STATE OF MIND? WHO IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE SEEN "THE LIGHT", THAT YOU CAN JUST ABANDON ALL THE WRONG YOU'VE DONE AND PRETEND THAT THE LAST 8 YEARS DON'T MEAN SHIT?! YOU ARE NOT LIKE CLINT AND NATASHA! THEY WERE RAISED IN THIS WORLD. tHEY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! BUT YOU?! BITCH YOU VOLUNTEERED FOR THE ROLE IN THIS GRAND SCEME OF EVENTS! YES YOU'RE HELPING NOW, BUT MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THIS SHIT WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR FILTHY ASS MIND TO YOURSELF! SO HERE'S A WARNING! FUCK WITH TONY! I DARE YOU! YOU THINK YOUR'E SOME HOT SHOT WITH THOSE POWERS OF YOURS, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MONSTER IS! NO! WHAT A TRUE DEMON IS!**"_

 _The room was silent. The lights had blew out. The only thing visible to everyone, were a pair of blood red slitted eyes, with black_ _kaleidoscope designs running through them._

 _During this whole speech, Tony had crossed the room to get to Naru. As gently as possible, he removed the kunai from Wanda's jugular, where there was already a trail of blood sliding down._

 _"Babe."_

 _"Babe?"_

 _"Naru?"_

 _" **If she even thinks..."**_

 _"She's not gonna touch me"_

 _ **"She will wish she died during those experiments if she even tries..."**_

 _"Naru, calm down. Your aura is literally killing the humans of the room."_

 _ **"Let them burn..."**_

 _"Now that was just mean. Come on. Reel it in. And let up on the boy, he at least doesn't deserve her treatment."_

 _ **"...Fine."**_

 _When Naru had finally managed to reel in her aura, it felt like the air had finally came back. The aftershock of being exposed to so much demonic chakra at one had caused the humans muscles to spasm out of control for a few minutes. Those who were immune to it had just looked to the rest of the team, amused at their reactions. Among those few, Thor strode across the room and kneeled in front of all the women, with his right arm crossed over his chest, right fist directly over his heart. In a sign of good faith, Thor also bowed his head in a show of vulnerability, and proceeded to greet them as formally as possible._

 _"Demoness Queen Naru_ , _I had not known you were an intimate companion of the Man of Iron. It is indeed an honor to meet you, my lady. The people of Asgard do not do you justice, for you are far more breath taking and formidable than they described._

 _You as well Mistress Azalea. Your aura and magic shines brighter than my mother's, and that is is a feat. upon thou self._

 _Princess Perseiden, Daughter of King Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, Earthquakes and Horses. This is an honor of a lifetime. The tales of your battles were most inspiring for the female faction in my kingdom._

 _Queen Zephorai, your tale is most tragic, but your uprising, is very courageous._

 _And Lady Christine, your ability to uncover the most elaborate secrets is very impressive." Thor announced formally._

 _At the sound off their titles, the other Avengers paled a bit, at the repercussions for their actions. Too late to fix this now._

 _"Now that all that is out of the way, why don't I introduce these fine specimens!" Tony chirped cheekily. The little shit._

 _That had seemed to break the rest out of their apparent trans. Directing all their glares his way, which by product made them on the malicious end of one human female and four deities glare._

 _"Okay, now pay close attention, because I'm going to only say this once. The vivacious blonde with the baby blue sapphire eyes, is Naruko Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, one of my beautiful mates. She is also the Queen of Makai and all her demons. The sexy woman to her left, with the wild blood red hair and emerald green eyes, is Azalea Amaryllis Potter-Black, another one of my precious mates. As well as the Mistress of Death. The goddess to her right with void black hair and oceanic blue eyes, is Perseiden Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea, Earth-shaker, and Horses. And another one of my mates. The impossibly gorgeous white haired, gold flecked black eyed woman to Naru's left, is Queen Zephorai Nyla Scythes Zambroschova, First Daughter of both, Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, Greek God of the dead and wealth, and Lady Nyx, Primordial Greek Goddess of the Night. Goddess of Sins, Destruction, Creation, and Reality to name a few. The last of my mates. The last, but certainly not least, is Miss Christine Everhart. A few of you may already know of her from the News, but while she is here, you will respect her, and treat her as if she were your boss, because out in the real world, she can make or break your persona, with just a few choice words, and a couple magazines." Tony listed off, with an edge of heat.  
_

 _The hidden threat wasn't lost on the others. If they step one toe out of place, they were dead. And no one would find them._

 _"Now, I believe that we should all be getting ready to head out. Sokovia won't save itself. Oh, and Speedy Gonzales, you better think real hard on what you want to do in life, rather than follow your sister around and down rabbit holes, because after this, there won't be a next time to decide. You've only got one chance. Start a new life and prosper from glad tidings, or run and hide for the rest of your life, thinking should've, could've, would've. You decide. I'll be in my room getting ready if you need anything. Friction resistant shoes are in changing room delta, made specifically for speed. If you choose to stay with us, Naru will teach you all there is to know about speed, as she too is a speedster. And for the rest of you. Say hello to my family."_

 _"Now. Let's go get my sister!" Tony bellowed._


End file.
